Jun
Character Outline Appearance Fair skin, because he avoids sunlight, wears a white suit ,black vest and a Maroon tie. Curly burgundy hair, pretty eyes with long eyelashes. Do not trust this guy. Personality Jun suffers from a split personality disorder. Usually when he gets really mad or under stressful conditions, his other personality, who is violent and sadistic, would kick in. But his condition has been improving, thanks to the close monitoring and treatment by his twin sister, Shinoa, who is a psychiatrist. To correctly describe him, he's usually calm and likes to keep things to himself but he can be quite a tease sometimes. He can be quite cunning and be a flirt too. But he's not an attention seeker because he dislikes it, thus he avoids any crowded areas. Alignment: Neutral Evil MBTI: '''INTP Background He was raised by his own father. His mother divorced and his twin sister followed his mother. Back then, his father was a well known martial artist and of course, his father would want the same for his own son. But things went differently when training turned into abuse. When Jun was only a teen, he ran away from home, away from his father. He had no where else to go to, so he just lived on the streets. He survived by stealing food and money. At the same time, he was suffering from depression. He felt so depressed that he actually murdered someone, and was arrested and sent to prison. But, his mental condition was worsening one day after another until he was allowed to leave the prison and was sent to a mental hospital for treatment. But that treatment wasn't to help him, the psychiatrists were treating him like an experiment, and he even caused the death of one of their doctors. Due to all those "treatments", Jun has amnesia (but will somehow get some memories back), He couldn't remember his sister, his friends or the people he killed, where one of them was his own mother. D-Agency Yuuki found him in the mental hospital and invited him to take the recruitment test for D-agency. One factor of why he invited him was to "save" him from all the torture, another reason is because he sees some good potential in Jun. Stats Combat Martial arts: He's skilled in almost any form of martial arts and was once a famous martial artist when he was a child. Good in using pocket knives, especially small ones, and nunchaku Ability Skill: * He's a professional at stealing things. (he had to steal in order to survive on the streets back then) * Can read people's body language. * Plays the piano well. * His memory is pretty good, despite being unable to remember his past. Language: Fluent in English, Japanese, Mandarin (and their dialects), German, French, Korean and sign language Relationship * '''Kasumi: probably Jun's worst best friend as they like to wreck the whole place down with their pranks and jokes. * Kurogane: '''probably Jun's best frienemy/rival as both of them are totally the opposite of each other. Jun doesn't normally spend time with him because he thinks Kurogane is bit too serious for him. * '''Teruo: '''He's like a happy big brother to Jun. But Jun avoids his birds (except Pidge) because he got chased by a flock of pigeons once during his childhood. * '''Nikita: '''Jun avoids him at all cost because he knows that he's the main target in Nikita's bully list. * '''Will: '''Jun enjoys having conversations with him. Plus, he likes to help Will test every single outfit he tailored. * '''Eiji: '''Jun's fascinated by Eiji performing his magic tricks and spends most of his time figuring them out by telling Eiji to do more tricks. * '''Shinji: '''Jun finds it fun to converse with her as she is very smart with her words. Jun also thinks she's pretty and sometimes flirt with her for fun, but overall, Jun respects her as his senior. * '''Kuroda An: '''Jun probably likes to play with her hair, making braids and stuff. * '''Takuya: '''tba * '''Sephiro: tba Trivia * Likes: hanging out in the morgue, blood, torture, white, ruby red, arctic foxes, food, himself * Dislikes: the hot sun, his past, mental hospitals, needles, crowded places, cameras, reporters, small spaces * Has a fraternal twin sister named Shinoa. * Has mild Anemia (this also explains why he's fair) * Has Claustrophobia Category:D-Agency Category:Debonair Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character